1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a universal socket wrench for engaging with and for driving fasteners of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,090 to Marks and comprises a housing having a chamber for slidably receiving a number of pins which are provided for engaging with fasteners of various sizes. A frame is secured in the housing and includes a number of arcuate hubs engaged into the notches of the housing. The pins are slidably engaged through the frame. However, the hubs of the frame will be easily disengaged from the notches of the housing such that the pins may not be stably retained in place by the frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional socket wrenches.